


If We Were Gay

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts, minas very shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "What if we were gay?" Mina blurted out. Momo's eyes widened and her eyebrows raised above her fringe. Neither girls expected that.Or, Mina is an extremely shy Ravenclaw and Momo is a confident Gryffindor, but she's shy when it comes to Mina.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whyyyy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyyyy92/gifts).



Momo stared. The Ravenclaw across her sat on her own, with her soft, brown hair waving gently in the breeze. She was gorgeous. Momo decided you would need to blind in order to be oblivious to that. Chaeyoung rolled her eyes and shoved her friend.

“She’s the shy one, Momo, talk to her,” she whined.

“Exactly!” Momo exclaimed. “She’s shy, I don’t want to frighten her.”

“Invite her on a date. Hogsmeade this Saturday, remember?” Chaeyoung crossed her arms. She was sick of the girl’s hanging back. It was uncharacteristic - normally in the past Momo had confidently strutted up to her crush and asked her on a date. “You two are already friends, what are you waiting for?”

Momo rolled her bright brown eyes and stood up. Chaeyoung grinned, expecting her to finally confess to her crush. She didn’t. The younger yelled as she walked away.

“Chicken!” She called. Momo stuck her middle finger up and continued her journey back to the castle.

Momo sat in the Gryffindor common room, lounging on the armchair by the fire. Her legs hung off one arm and her back rested on the other, and she often spread out like this. A pile of her unfinished homework lay on the table. She had asked Chaeyoung to do it for her, but the girl had smiled a smug smile and told her that she wouldn’t do any of her homework for her until she was dating the shy Ravenclaw. Momo had glared at her the whole time Chaeyoung was making her way to the dormitories.

 

Mina mostly hung out by herself. She enjoyed reading, and so she was normally sat under a tree with a book in her hands and one or two next to her. She would have liked company, but her fellow Ravenclaw friend Jihyo had her own group of friends, and her crush seemed quite content with the other Gryffindors. So she allowed herself to be lost in a fictional world with fictional characters, or delving into facts of beasts or history.

A Hogsmeade trip was coming up. Mina didn’t know if she was going to go or not - why bother if she’d probably go alone? She was shy and didn’t know Jihyo’s friends, so she always declined when Jihyo invited her out with her group. They were mostly Hufflepuffs and Slytherins - no other Ravenclaws. Whenever she did travel to Hogsmeade she only spent twenty minutes there at a maximum. It wasn’t much fun alone. She’d go in and out of Honeydukes and maybe into Tomes and Scrolls bookshop and then come back whilst everyone else remained for a further hour.

“Hey, Mina,” the Ravenclaw looked up to see Jihyo next to her, smiling in a warm, friendly manner.

“Hi, Jihyo,” Mina upturned her book on her lap and turned to face Jihyo a little bit.

“So, I’ve asked Tzuyu on a date to that couples teashop in Hogsmeade-”

“Finally,” Mina giggled.

“-And I suggest you do the same with your crush.” Mina’s eyes widened. Her tan skin turned pale at the idea of even confronting anyone, let alone the one she liked.

“J-Jihyo, you know me, I couldn’t possibly-”

“Yes, you can!” Jihyo exclaimed. She lightly nudged her best friend. “Walk up to her, and just say, ‘hi, would you like to go on a date with me?’ and take it from there! What’s the worse that could happen?”

Mina stared at her. “She rejects me. Teases me. Laughs at me to her friends behind my back. Asks them why someone so far out of her league would even walk up to her.”

“You know her!” Jihyo exclaimed. “She’s your friend!”

“I guess.”

“You know! She won’t make fun of you, Mina! Just, promise me you’ll talk to her.”

“Fine.”

Mina didn’t know why she said that. ‘Fine’, as if she was up for it. She had Herbology with the Gryffindors, and Professor Sprout had decided to pair up the houses. So now Mina and Momo stood together, both looking at each other and blushing when the other had their attention on something else.

Momo’s pretty, dyed ginger hair was tied up into two buns, and her fringe fell messily across her forehead. Mina thought she looked adorable. She always did, in her eyes. She watched Momo’s hands as they enclosed around her wand or moved to a plant. She longed to held them. Suddenly she felt Momo’s gaze and looked up at her after glancing at Jihyo, who smirked at her.

“What if we were gay?” Mina blurted out. Momo’s eyes widened and her eyebrows raised beneath her fringe. Neither girls had expected that. 

They stared at each otber for a few moments. Jihyo's gaze was burning into Mina’s skin as a million thoughts raced through the shy girl’s mind.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I, uh, I don’t know where that came from, I-”

To Mina’s surprise and relief, Momo laughed.“No, no, it’s okay! I...I like you.”

“Oh,” Mina said. She hadn’t expected that either. “Well, uh, would you like to go on a date? To Madam Paddifoots Tea Shop? If-if that’s even the name…”

“I’d love to,” Momo grinned.

“With me? Just, just to clarify…”

“I’d especially love that,” the Gryffindor continued to smile.

“Oh!” Mina exclaimed. “Same answer! So, uh, Saturday? 2pm?”

“Sounds good to me,” Momo nodded.

Professor Sprout tapped them on the shoulders, prompting them to continue their work. Both girls answered with a “yes, professor,” and turned back to their table. Both of their faces were bright red. Mina glanced at Jihyo, who was grinning like a proud mother.

 

Momo had stood in front of the mirror for probably an hour now. Her makeup was done, her hair was done, and her nails had been painted thanks to her wand, and now she had to choose what to wear. She needed to be in Hogsmeade in half an hour, but still couldn’t decide between a lilac dress that flowed halfway down her thighs with side shoulder straps, or a black hoodie that revealed her stomach with some white shorts. Chaeyoung sat on her bed, watching her.

“For god’s sake, go with the black and white outfit,” Chaeyoung sighed.

“Is it not too casual?”

“No!” Chaeyoung waved her wand and Momo’s pajamas were replaced with the chosen outfit. She looked herself up and down before nodding.

She was at the tea shop first. The white decor was cute, and the cushions on the chairs were baby pink. Momo ordered a cup of tea and a slice of Victoria sponge cake and sat down, awaiting her date.

The Gryffindor was only sat there for two minutes when Mina shyly entered, scanning the room for the red haired girl. She looked stunning in just a black and white striped shirt tucked into a bright red skirt, with her brown hair flowing in beautiful waves past her shoulders. Mina’s face lit up when she spotted her. She gave a little wave before going to buy some tea and a bit of Battenburg cake.

“Hi,” Momo grinned once Mina had joined her.

“Hello,” the Ravenclaw’s face went pink. “H-how are-”

“A small talk type of girl,” Momo’s smile didn’t leave her face but she cocked her head to one side.

“Huh?”

“I just find other questions to be better,” Momo explained. “Skip small talk, what’s your preferred method of screaming?”

“What?” Mina laughed. Momo did too, sipping her drink as she waited for a reply. “I guess, like...a goat scream? They’re humorous.”

“Ehh, I like the silent way. It’s deadly, your lungs can explode.”

“Oh gosh,” Mina burst into laughter, almost choking on her cake. Underneath the table, Momo excitedly kicked her feet against the floor. She found her date adorable.

Time passed quickly - far too quickly - and they were soon making their way to their common rooms. Momo chose to walk with Mina to the entrance to Ravenclaw.

“Thank you for today,” Momo smiled, taking Mina’s hands in hers. Mina returned the smile. She looked at Momo. She glanced at her red lips. And suddenly they were kissing. Momo savoured the moment, placing her hand on the small of the Ravenclaw’s back. She was sad to pull apart.

Mina walked to the entrance, before turning around grinning at the Gryffindor. “We should do this again sometime.”

“The kissing or the date?”

“B-both.”

Momo nodded. “Agreed.”

Mina nodded too and turned back to the Ravenclaw entrance where it asked her what the truth is.

“The truth is that I am pretty gay for Momo.” Mina said with confidence.

The door swung open.


End file.
